A sensor module in which the housing of an air-pressure sensor used for sensing side impact is attached to a wall in the vehicle with the aid of fastening arrangement, e.g., screws, is discussed in German patent document DE 199 23 985 A1. German patent document DE 101 06 311 A1 also indicates that an air-pressure sensor is installed in the door, on a partition wall between wet area and dry area in the door. In this instance, a pressure channel projects into the wet area while the air-pressure sensor is situated in the dry area. A sealing cushion is provided, which seals the housing interior from the pressure sensor and also the housing from the partition wall.